1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a camera body rotatably coupled to a terminal body.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions.
As the portable terminal is regarded as a personal belonging to express a user's personality, various designs are required.
It is a recent trend for a user to upload captured photos or moving images, and more functions of the portable terminal become intensified. Accordingly, various attempts have been made to present a portable terminal having a structure to allow a user to more conveniently capture photos or moving images.